<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by Reneeyanceywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687441">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter'>Reneeyanceywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is a substitute teacher. Claire a speech therapist. They meet in his classroom and form an instant unbreakable connection. <br/>An explicit one shot in honor of Valentine's Day. Enjoy.😀😀😀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She meet him on Valentine’s Day. He is a substitute teacher for Mr. Abrams second period English class. She comes to pick up Stephanie for her speech therapy and lost her train of thought.</p><p>“Hello lass, can I help ye?” She is even more distracted by his Scottish accent in this American middle school. <br/>“Lass?” The students start to giggle.</p><p>“Oh sorry. I am here to pick up Stephanie Ford for her speech therapy.” She finally finds her voice. Lord lass, no one would believe you are a speech therapist? What is wrong with you? You have seen attractive men before. He is very attractive with chestnut curls that flow down his neck and absolutely startling blue eyes. Even sitting, she can tell he is tall. But still.</p><p>“Stephanie?” She stands with her face red from being singled out in the middle of  whatever is going out between Miss Beauchamp and Mr. Fraser. She walks to the front of the room and nods at Mr. Fraser before dunking at the door. </p><p>“Well, it was nice to meet you,” she pauses, allowing him to give his name.</p><p>“Jamie Fraser.” He offers her his hand.</p><p>“Claire Beauchamp. Speech Therapist believe it or not.” His hand is warm and strong and starts her heart pounding. After what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more then a few seconds, he releases it. </p><p>“Nice to meet ye.” They eyes hold and lock for a moment and a small titter raises from the students behind them. She recalls time, place, and the fact that Stephanie awaits here. She turns towards the class. </p><p>“Be nice and respectful to Mr. Fraser. Recall who you are.” She instructs them before slipping out the door.</p><p>Good God! Who was that lass? It takes him a few minutes to be able to focus again once she leaves. Nothing even close to this had ever happened to him. He was goobersmaked. Speechless. Unable to think on anything but the electric shock that went through him when their hands touched or the way her eyes, warm as whisky, seemed to see into his soul.</p><p>“Mr. Fraser?” It is Lynn, one of Mr. Abrams more gifted and studious students. “Should we return to reading the balcony scene?”</p><p>Right. The balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, in honor of Valentine’s Day. </p><p>“Oh yes. Please do.”</p><p>“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” Tomas', reading for Romeo declares. “What does he mean Mr. Fraser?”</p><p>“That Juliet is out of bounds because she’s a  Capulet and the swore enemy of his family but, that her name means naught in the face of true love.”</p><p>The children continue to read as he continues to think. What is in a name? Claire. Sorcha. Light.</p><p>She sits in her room at the end of the day. She is to be going over the notes from todays sessions but in reality, is thinking of Mr. Fraser. She twirls her pen around as she appears to be looking down at her hand written notes. She in reality, sees nothing but his blue eyes. She sighs as she reaches out to turn her computer on so she can enter them in each student's file.</p><p>“Hello.” She jumps knocking one of the files to the floor.<br/> “Sorry. Dinna mean to startle you.” He hurries in to help her gather it up and their eyes and hands meet again. Once again, time stops.</p><p>“What is this?” She finds the breath to ask him. It feels like she is underwater and all is in slow motion with the only oxygen available being in her lungs.</p><p>“I dinna ken. I have ne' felt anything like it.”</p><p>“Please, will you stay long enough for me to get these notes in the computer?”</p><p>“Aye Claire. There is nowhere else I want to be.”  She is able to draw a deep breath as she gathers up the spilled pages and looks away. </p><p>She forces herself to focus as she types in note after note. Jamie walks around the room. Finally after no more then a half hour, she is done. She looks up and he is right there.</p><p>“Jamie!” She stands and he is just a hair's breath away. </p><p>“Claire,” His hand come up to move her hair out of her eye.</p><p>“Not here. I live just a ten minute drive away.”</p><p>“Okay.” They walk out together, careful not to touch until they reach her car. </p><p>He only wished to see her, to see if what he felt in that classroom was real. No, that isn't strong enough. He is compelled to see her. He knew as soon as he walked into her room, and he saw her sitting there, that curly hair falling out of the bun it was in, that he was in trouble. The type that can either leave to heaven or hell. As soon as he meet her eyes, saw the same wonder there, he knew it would be the former.</p><p>The want of her is a living thing, and make no mistake, but it is far deeper then that. His hands shake as he opens her car door and as he joins her.</p><p>“It isna just me?” He knows but he needs to hear it from her.</p><p>“No, and it isn’t just sex.”</p><p>“Thank Christ!” Their combined laugh has a tone of hysteria. It should scare him. This whole thing should, but it doesn’t. It thrills him.  It seems he is in the middle of something above himself. Something predetermined before Creation.</p><p>She drives with one hand. The other is in his. It helps keep her grounded when she feels like floating away. They should be talking, getting to know something about each other, but it almost seems sacrilegious to break what feels like a holy quiet. They talk with their clasped hands, making love without making love. </p><p>She pulls up and parks and he is out the door, opening it for her. She looks at him, and all she can't say is in that glance. It knocks the breath out of him. He staggers back a bit until she takes his hand and leads him to the door. She gets it open and they are inside. The rest of the world fades away.</p><p>He has had sex since he was 16 but until joined with Claire, he had never made love. He feels the difference as soon as he takes her lips which is as soon as the door shuts. He feels the shivers go through her and knows she feels it too. He holds her close, because he must and because he feels they will both fall if he doesn’t. </p><p>She moans into his mouth as she urges him to move. Leading him, quite literally, by the lips, she brings them both into her bedroom. Once there, she moves away and starts stripping. She kicks her shoes off, unbuttons her blouse and slips it off, and then her bra. It is at this point Jamie awakes from the daze he is in and starts to strip himself.</p><p>What is she doing? She respectful, responsible, Claire Beauchamp, doesn’t have sex with a man she had just meet. She is too careful and safe for such a move. She doesn’t stop stripping even as those thoughts run through her mind. </p><p>He is not one for meeting and bedding, lasses. He had ne' done this in his life. But, the want of her was something beyond his normal self control. It is a living thing. As necessary to his and her, continuing existence, as breathing.</p><p>She lays on the bed as soon as she is completely nude. Like a siren, she beckons him without a word. He joins her and takes her lips again. They both moan and sigh at the feel of being skin to skin. Her hands work across his back and down to his bum. His down her neck and chest. Her gasp keeps him focused there. He works his lips down, gently sucking and licking until he reaches her breasts. He tight grip on his bum and her cries of pleasure, keep him there until her body moves very deliberately across his. </p><p>She is coming apart. The feel of him on her breast, that sweet mouth sucking her deep inside is the most incredible thing she had ever felt. She needs more. So, she does something else completely out of character, she rolls him over and slips on top of him. Then she takes him in hand and slips him into her. </p><p>They both gasp at the feel. It is dumb. She is on birth control but knows nothing about him. To take him without a rubber is the height of insanity. But, this whole things feels insane.  She starts to rock gently back and forth, feeling the orgasm build. </p><p>He is shocked at her boldness. He says a quick prayer that she is on birth control before letting the feel of her, wet and loose, surround him.  He grabs on to her waist as she starts to rock. God help him! He is going to cum like never before. He must make sure she gets there first. </p><p>She jerks when she feels his thumb on her, pressing against her clit as she rocks faster. Her breath is coming in short burst and she feels her heart pounding against her ribs. It builds like a tidal wave and, just like that wave, it takes her over.  She cries out as her body tightens around him. The shivers are massive and take her strength. She collapses on top of him, as boneless as a jelly fish. She feels his hands tighten around her before he takes over the rhythm. She holds him close as it builds up again. This time she goes over the edge with him.</p><p>“How do you know I am not a horrible person?” he asks her as they lay breathless side by side after.</p><p>“You may well be but, it is far to late Jamie Fraser, for whatever else you are, you are also mine.” He smiles broadly at her declaration. He rolls on his side and rests his head on his elbow as he stares at her. “For that matter, how do you know I'm not?”</p><p>“Are you lass? I hope not for you hold my heart in your hands.”</p><p>“I never used to believe at love at first sight. Lust yes. But, I always thought love needed time to grow.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Well now, I believe in both for I have experienced both with you.”</p><p>“It will grow. As we get to know each other more. But I already know the most import thing.”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“That I will grow old with you.”</p><p>They are married a year later, on Valentine’s Day.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>